


Somebody's supposed to fall in love

by lambsandlions



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I Tried, M/M, My First AO3 Post, almost a Pat/T.J., kind of, late night writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambsandlions/pseuds/lambsandlions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner likes Oshie but Tazer likes Kaner is basically what's happening here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's supposed to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! I wanted to put something short out before the epic love stories on my computer see the light of day. It was written last night due to lack of sleep and beta'd by an equally drowsy someone else, so I take credit for mistakes or general lack of quality. 
> 
> The title is a lyric from The New National Anthem by Pierce The Veil
> 
> Enjoy!

Johnny is getting pretty tired of Pat’s almost talking, then not routine. The guy has been opening and closing his mouth like a fish for the past few hours while they’ve been sitting around in their hotel room. Pat’s never been on who can’t find some sort of words. He never stops talking in all honesty, so John is a bit concerned. 

He looks up from typing an email on his phone to his parents, completely exasperated. “Out with it Kaner.” He tries his best to sound commanding without slipping into his captain’s voice but it’s a near thing.

Kaner flounders for a moment more before trying to reconstruct his facial expression to appear casual. He definitely fails at it too and it causes a weird tightening sensation in Jonny’s stomach. 

Kaner smiles at him from his own bed, “So we’re playing St. Louis soon yeah?” He looks back at the TV like he didn’t just bring up his second favorite city to make fun of (second only to Johnny’s Winnipeg).

John nods even though Pat’s not looking at him. “Yeah. What, trying to come up with chirps against T.J. already?” He means it as a joke, but it doesn’t come across that way when Pat turns his head back towards John with a speed that looks like it could cause damage. 

“No.” He says with way more conviction than what seems appropriate. John raises his eyebrows at his friend. Strange behavior isn’t uncommon when it came to Patrick Kane but weird behavior towards a player for a random other team, a distant acquaintance at best isn’t doing anything for the knot inside of John.

Kaner goes back to looking at the television for all of five minutes before speaking up again. “Di you…you know…ever mess around with him? In college or whatever?” The answer is yes, but John really would rather not talk about that with Pat. Pat, who he’s been slightly crazy over since kicking his sorry ass in Juniors. Still, it’s not like he’d lie about it, so. “Yeah, that happened a bit. I thought you knew that?” If anything, John’s sure Pat knows that, but whatever.

Pat nods with a face that looks like he’s debating philosophical theories in his head. Johnny really, really cannot be dealing with this the night before they play an afternoon Canucks game. He sits up a bit more and turns his whole body towards his friend.

“Is that a problem? Because I don’t-I mean…” John doesn’t know what to say because this whole conversation doesn’t make sense to him.

Kaner shakes his head vigorously. “No man, it’s not like that. I was just wondering, like, if you guys still hung out after games if I could, I don’t know, tag along?” His face is so honest to god hoping and shy that Johnny cannot say no. He’s hardly seen that face since the first months of rookie year. 

Kaner visibly relaxes against his pillows. “Thanks Tazer. It’s just…maybe…I mean, he’s cute right?” He picks at the comforter on his bed that’s wearing a bit thin, and more importantly, not looking at John’s face. 

It’s for the best that he doesn’t look up because John’s face basically reflects how his stomach unknots only to feel like it’s been dropped from the top of the tallest building he can think of. Of course Pat has a fucking school-boy crush on Oshie. 

They’re perfect for each other now that he thinks about it. They both think that dressing and behaving like a douche bag makes them appealing and they both can’t handle large amounts of alcohol. They’re a match made in bro-hockey heaven.

Then there’s the whole concept of Kaner liking men. That is, if John wants to consider T.J. a man.

(He doesn’t.)

This is new information to him. John himself had been out to the team since he became captain, and everyone accepted it right away. Why Patrick would hide the fact that he was into guys too is beyond him. Shit, had John known he would’ve done something about his stupid feelings. 

But no. Pat is into the guy who helped figure out that John himself was into guys. John scratches the back of his neck and tries to figure out whether to tell him that Pat deserves someone better than fucking Oshie; someone like him, or ask him all the questions floating around in his brain. When he does go to open his stupid mouth, neither come out, “I could set something up, maybe. Make a phone call or something for you.” The offer just sort of stumbles out of his mouth and it’s way too steady to give away anything, like the fact that John has mentally been alternating between banging his head into a wall and murdering Oshie in several different ways. 

Patrick’s hopeful look is back on his face and Johnny doesn’t really have to stretch his imagination that hard to envision what Kaner must’ve looked like as a child. “For real? That wouldn’t be weird for you or anything right? No lingering feelings for our boy Broshie?” There’s his normal shit-eating grin.

John shakes his head. “Oh god no. There’s someone else.” He throws out absentmindedly. “Also, please never refer to him as ‘our boy’ ever again. That makes it sound like we’re one of those weird group couples.” 

When Pat laughs, it’s like all the tension from the younger man’s body drains out with the noise. John heart selfishly breaks at that moment because Pat likes a guy who’s not him. He doesn’t want to have this line of thinking now though, because there’s Pat smiling at him like he just received the best news ever. In that moment, it probably was. 

 

So John makes the phone call to T.J. which goes just about as well as he expects. T.J. answers at the last possible second like he always does. He thinks he’s funny because he’s building suspense or something. It’s a) not funny and b) not even building suspension because he does it legitimately every single time. 

“Hey asshole, what’s Gucci?” is T.J.’s opening line that makes John think for the hundredth time in a few short hours that Patrick deserves better. John refrains from hanging up. 

“Hey man, are you still into guys?” It’s not Jonathan’s smoothest introduction but why beat around the bush when Patrick’s happiness is on the line. T.J. starts laughing at him so John quickly clarifies. “It’s just that…Kaner mentioned something about you being attractive and maybe wants to come along next time we hang out.” John starts the sentence so strong but the act dissolves quickly and T.J. can hear by the end just how miserable his friend is.

T.J.’s no longer laughing. “Aw shit. I mean, Patrick’s cute and all, but… is he blind? Since when is he into dudes?” T.J. continues to voice the same questions that have been floating around Johnny’s head since Pat told him. He rubs a hand across his face. He’s feels pretty gross but is too lazy to get in the shower. He also may or may not be avoiding the shower because he might just drown himself in the spray out of exasperation. 

“Just go on the date with him T.J.. Maybe you’ll like him.” John deadpans. T.J. stops talking like he was punched in the gut. “No way man. This has “bad idea” written all over it.”  
John rolls onto his back on his bed. T.J. is usually willing to give and take from anyone willing to remove any article of clothing and now he’s choosing to say no. 

“Why not?!” John asks because there shouldn’t be a problem here. T.J. sighs like it’s a burden to help his friend out. “Pat, whether he knows it or not, is for sure in love with you. Let’s be real here.” John’s already laughing at him before he finishes his sentence. 

“Don’t be a dick T.J.. He’s not, obviously.” John is so done with this conversation. He’s said his piece, so he should be off the hook.  
T.J. laughs again. “You are so fucking stupid Toes. I’ll do this, but you really need to talk to him first.” John quickly agrees if only to get off the phone with T.J. because he really is too much.

 

Neither John nor Pat bring it up again until the night before the Blues game. They’re both at Kaner’s apartment watching the latest Walking Dead episode on Netflix when Pat pauses it. He tosses the remote a couple of times between his hands before looking over at John. “So everything’s set for tomorrow? I can come hang out with you and T.J.?” 

John wants to get up and leave because, oh right, Pat wants to go on a damn date with Oshie and not him. Instead he just nods at his younger friend. “Actually, it’ll be just the two of you. I…I don’t want to impose or anything.” John shrugs. He hopes he doesn’t sound as wrecked as he feels. 

Pat’s face does this weird thing that Johnny can’t piece together. It’s no emotion he’s ever seen before. Pat rubs the back of his neck. “Wow. Uh, thank you. Is that a problem for you or anything? I don’t want to interrupt bro time.” Of course John wants to say it’s a problem for him. It’s the biggest problem in the world. How can Pat not know how John feels? He’s opened up to Patrick so much more than he ever has to anyone, ever. Pat was the first person John had come out to in Chicago, and Pat had held him when he started crying right after. He never even chirped him for it.

After the game, which they win by two, Pat comes back to the hotel with John to change into his “date outfit” as he calls it. It’s really just a pair of dark wash jeans, and a light green striped button down. John honestly wants to physically stand between Pat and the door when the blonde starts making noise about leaving. 

Pat is almost out the door when John couldn’t deal with it anymore. It’s honestly to the point where John’s eye might start twitching. “Kaner!” Johnny calls out. He doesn’t speak particularly loudly, tempting fate. If Pat hears him, he hears him. 

A moment later, Pat’s head is peering at him from around the door. “What’s up, did you say my name?” John nods, licking his lips. He takes a deep breath and stands up. Pat frowns at him but comes back inside and shuts the door with an audible click.  
“Johnny..?” Patrick steps forward to meet his friend.

John is the most nervous he can remember feeling in a long time. He looks down into his best friend’s eyes. “Please tell me if I’m in the wrong.” John doesn’t wait a moment longer to press his lips against Pat’s. He had every intention of keeping it polite with only a peck, but Pat had lightening fast reflexes. 

The shorter man winds his arms around Johnny’s neck and pulls himself flush against Johnny. Pat pushes against John, trying to get him to react more than the tight lipped kiss he’s giving. Only when they can no longer breathe do they separate.

Pat’s laughing breathlessly into John’s neck when they break apart. “I’m so glad I don’t have to go out with that douche bag.” The statement sent John’s mind reeling. What was Pat even talking about?

John looks at him in confusion. “You said he was cute…?” 

Pat sits down on John’s hotel bed and pulls him down next to him. “No way in hell. You’ve seen what he looks like with highlights. His nickname is fucking Broshie. That’s just embarrassing.” Pat scoffs at the mere idea.

A small part of John wants to defend his college buddy but the greater part of him is elated with the sudden turn of events. ‘Pat doesn’t want T.J.’ chants in his head over and over like a steady thump of a constant bass in a song that would’ve undoubtedly played in whatever club Pat and T.J. were going to meet at.

John is just staring at Pat, waiting for some sort of explanation. He has an idea of where this is heading, but doesn’t want to make any assumptions. He’d rather Pat tell him himself. Pat takes John’s hand in his own and entwines their fingers.

“I wanted to make you jealous.” Pat starts off slowly. “I wanted you to make a move because if I was wrong I would’ve just fucked everything up, and I was so nervous of that.” John goes to interrupt him, to tell him that he wouldn’t have, and that he never needs to be nervous of him, but Pat barrels right on. 

“ So, I thought up this plan. If you had let me walk out that door, I would’ve asked T.J. to help me, and that would’ve been embarrassing for everyone involved, you know? So…thanks I guess. Oh…and you’re not in the wrong. Well, duh.” 

John is beaming when Pat braves a look at his friend’s face. He only has a moment to smile back before Johnny all but tackles him onto the bed, kissing whatever skin he can reach and find. 

Before things get too heated, John pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to T.J., “ _Stole you’re date srry not srry._ ”


End file.
